


Going for Gold

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't take well to Rest and Relaxation!





	Going for Gold

Draco Malfoy was not only bored but he was devastated as well. He had fallen from his broom a week ago during a friendly Quidditch game in the league and would now miss the Quidditch World Cup due to his injury and the time he needed to recover. Magic could only repair so much and new bones needed time to strengthen, especially when it was not one but both his legs he had shattered.

He was now allowed back home to recover, but there was very little to keep him amused. There was only so much reading he could do. He had begun to think he might take up his girlfriend’s offer of going to stay at her house so he could use her Muggle contraption called a TV. It might while away a few more hours after all.

They had watched it a couple of times and watched some films, which Draco had to admit he had enjoyed immensely.

Maybe it was time to indulge in some Muggle technology over at Hermione’s house.

\-----------------------

“Miss Granger, there is a Floo call for you in your office.”

“Do you know who it is Martha?”

“Yes, it’s Mr Malfoy.”

“Oh dear,” Hermione sighed. “He hasn’t taken well to rest and relaxation.”

Martha chuckled; “You are probably well suited to each other then.”

Hermione smiled before heading into her office to face her other half.

Some time later…

“Right, so this is how you change channel, okay? You’re all set up with food and drink?”

“Hermione I’m fine, you can stop fussing. Go back to work. Ooh what’s this?”

“That’s the Olympics Draco.”

“The what?”

“Please tell me your pure-blooded arse has heard of the Olympics?”

He stared at her blank faced.

“It’s only the world’s biggest sporting event. Over two hundred countries compete in over thirty events, including sports such as diving, swimming, athletics, gymnastics, field hockey and plenty more. How can you not have heard of it? I’m sure there must be magical folk who partake.”

“So where does this happen? I’m seeing a lot of Chinese people here,” Draco asked ignoring her exasperation.

“It happens in a different country each time. It’s in Beijing at the moment but in four years time it will be in London. Even the wizarding world won’t be able to ignore it,” Hermione huffed. “Right I have to go back to work. Enjoy!”

She kissed him on the cheek before heading back out of the living room and into the kitchen to Floo back to work.

Draco turned back to watch the TV, currently on was swimming. ‘Hmm… Half naked ladies? Yep, I could watch this all day,’ he thought to himself.

\------------------------------

Soon Draco’s admiration for the female form turned into absolute admiration for the athletes. Being one himself he could understand the frustration and dedication that went hand in hand with such competitions and events.

He found he wanted to watch everything. He watched the football, the rowing, the volleyball even the archery. He even stayed up at ungodly hours to watch the coverage much to Hermione’s amusement.

She had come home the day before and found him sprawled on the sofa with Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter enthralled by synchronised diving of all things.

She was almost sorry she had shown him the TV in the first place. Although she had to admit he had become less insufferable to be around and had taken the much needed rest and relaxation he needed to mend his broken body.

She had only been able to watch his accident in horror as a Beater from the opposing side and sent a Bludger straight for Draco. Draco who had been out flying the other Bludger didn’t even see the new one coming his way. It hit him straight in the head and then the next thing he had been falling from his broom, knocked unconscious before swiftly crumpling into the ground his legs shattering upon impact.

All Hermione remembered was screaming. She wondered who had been making the noise until she realised it was she.

Where was the medic? Why hadn’t he slowed Draco’s body down? And why on earth wasn’t he on the pitch by now?

Later it was discovered the medic had been round the back of the stands, making out with one of the cheerleaders. He had promptly been fired. The head coach was furious and so was the England coach, they had now lost their best Seeker for the World Cup.

The fallout had been huge from all sides. 

Draco had to be rushed to Mungo’s and luckily they were able to fix him up with a few minor scars remaining.

Hermione told him they gave him character and he had begrudgingly decided not to moan too much. He was a Malfoy after all.

Two weeks later they were at this point, sitting in front of the TV still watching the Olympic Closing Ceremony.

“Hermione, can you get me a meeting in the Ministry with the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports?”

“Umm… it’s not really my department but I suppose I could make some enquiries. What on earth for though? You’ve always hated the department for being overly political.”

“True, but now I need them. I have a plan!”

“A plan for what?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“How on earth can I get you a meeting if you won’t tell me what it’s about Malfoy? Dear Merlin you are so dense sometimes. I thought a Bludger to the skull would have knocked some sense in to you, but it would appear it’s just knocked more out.”

“You are a rude little bitch sometimes aren’t you Granger?” He said grabbing her to him and pulling her across his knee, “And you know what naughty girls get don’t you?”

She struggled giggling as he rained down gentle smacks over her derriere. 

“I give in, I give in,” she cried breathlessly after a few minutes of torture.

“Just get me that appointment,” he said before kissing her and carting her off upstairs to her bedroom.

\---------------------------

Six weeks later and Draco was sitting opposite Oliver Wood who had been made head of the department just a few months ago.

“… so you see, I think it would be an excellent opportunity and what better way to continue to build the relationship between the Muggle and Magical worlds than by adding another piece of correlation?”

“I never thought I’d hear myself say this but Malfoy I think you are right. You are going to need a coach and a strong team behind you. I will have a chat with the corresponding Muggle Heads and see what kind of program we can build up. We will need more than one team to take part but I can’t say I see this as a problem,” Wood finished up. 

“Perfect Wood, thanks for your time and for trusting Granger when she had next to no information.”

Oliver laughed, “If there is one thing I do know it is to trust Hermione Granger.”

Draco smiled, “Yes I learnt that one pretty quickly myself.”

“Hope to see you back on a broom soon Draco. Good to see you,” Oliver held out his hand and Draco shook it.

“I’ll be in touch.”

Now all he had to do was go and tell Hermione his news.

\-----------------------------------

Four years later after hard work from both the Muggle government and the Ministry the wizarding world took their place amongst the Great Britain Olympians.

Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood had worked tirelessly together to get Quidditch instated as an Olympic sport.

It was obviously an event that only the Wizarding world could watch but the ratings for the rest of the Olympics rose tenfold due to the wizarding population also tuning in to watch the Muggle athletes.

It was uniting the two worlds like nothing had ever done before. At the Opening Ceremony in London on 29 July 2012 Draco Malfoy took his place amongst the other Team GB Olympians along with fellow players such as Ginny Potter and Victor Krum who was part of the Bulgarian team. 

Over the next two weeks, Team GB played their hearts out in all their heats and made it to the final, eventually winning the first ever gold medal in Quidditch for Great Britain.

On the night of his win, Draco Malfoy proposed to Hermione Granger, the mother of his unborn child and funnily enough no Muggle ever wondered where the extra gold medal came from.

The End.


End file.
